Coming Out of the Closet
by Queenbee19
Summary: A collection of one-shots of challenges for Monsters in the Closet. DONT READ. PLEASE SPARE YOUR EYES!
1. Secret Santa

**This is for a competitor. I hate Perabeth. You can see how this goes. Thanks for helping Can'tbeatcandor. **

**This is for you Jo!**

* * *

Percy and I both meet up in his cabin, we would've met in the Athena cabin, but all my siblings are around and we want some privacy.

"Okay, so how excited are you on a scale of one to insanity?" I ask, looking over at Percy, who is looking hotter than ever in a loose cotton t-shirt and long pajama bottoms.

"Insanity and beyond." He smiles, and I clutch the garment bag with my dress tightly. It's my 18th birthday today. Percy smirks at me, holding his bowtie in his left hand.

"Okay, what's first? Hair, makeup, chocolate…?" I begin to ramble on, trying not to over-focus on the fact that I'm turning 18, and that thime will be a party. A party whime people look at me. A lot of people.

Laughing, Percy walks over to my chocolate stash and grabs us each numerous pieces. "Enjoy now," he warns, "you can't eat once you're all dressed up."

"I know." Sighing sadly, I grab a bar of Himshey's Special Dark chocolate. I wish it was safe to eat in ball gowns… but saying that my dress alone had been more money than your average car, it was hard to rationalize eating something that might spill on the satin.

"So… do you think the guys will remember to dress correctly? I mean, like, should we have laid something out for Leo and Calypso?" I tease while Percy grabs himself a minibar of milk chocolate.

"Nah, I think Calypso can take care of him." Percy smiles at me.

"Well we can only hope they'll look as good as us." He decides confidently, opening his 3rd minibar of chocolate.

"Please… Tonight nobody can touch us, well mostly you, but I'll look ok." Percy mimes low self-esteem, pressing a hand to his forehead and pretending to swoon.

"You mean that you'll look amazing, and I'll look ok." I laugh back at him.

Deciding to change to topic, I return to my original question, "Makeup, dresses, and then hair?" I suggest.

"Good plan." Percy nods, finishing his 4th minibar. "I need to stop eating." I smile at him, it's probably the nerves.

"Are we, like, doing each other's makeup?" He teases, wheeling over the giant cream-and-royal-blue makeup kit I borrowed from Piper, who borrowed it from Drew.

"Each other's." I smirk at him, "Like makeovers." He laughs, reaching behind him for the blue rolling case that contains the monstrous supply of makeup. "Ok let's do it, you first?" he offers.

"Whatever, Seaweed Brain." I smile at him, taking a seat on my bed and wondering if Percy is really going to try and do my makeup.

"Are you excited to know what you're the goddess of?" Percy asks excitedly, he obviously believes that it'll happen tonight. I decide to play along.

"Excited? I'm so beyond excited… I'm about to die!" I laugh, momentarily forgetting that nobody can predict the Gods. Even if I did save Olympus, several times, there's no guarantee any of us will be promoted to "Godly Status."

"You've been waiting… I can't believe you're 18." There's awe in his voice, and I can hardly blame him. I feel like just yesterday I was introduced to Camp life at age 7, the same day I lost Thalia. Luckily, she and all the Huntresses are coming to today's blow-out party.

"I'm still not over being 17…" I confess, "18 seems like a far-off dream."

"And before you know it we'll be 21, and 30, and then 100." Percy shrugs, age is just a number. After all, what is a silly number to the potentially immortal? "Do you think your Mom will show up?"

"We'll see… I guess…" I sigh, not wanting to build my hopes up. It isn't often the gods left Olympus.

Percy catches my mood and changes topics, "I can't wait for everyone to see you." He gushes, getting dangerously close to opening a bottle of mascara.

"I can't wait to eat cake." I admit; birthdays make me want to eat.

"No cake until a half-hour after it's cut. You don't want to look too hungry at your own party! Plus frosting can be messy." He decrees flatly with an Aphrodite-esque tone, flipping the non-existent hair around his shoulder.

Laughing, I ignore the pang in my chest that comes every time he criticizes me. "You always were better at following those fashion rules."

"How could I not follow those rules, I don't seem to follow any others…" Percy grins.

"Oh, of course not, Percy. Who wants to follow silly camp rules like 'no feeding people to giant monsters.' I mean, what's the fun in that?" I tease sarcastically, loving the feeling of actually saying something with meaning. Loving the feeling of being Annabeth Chase again; not the sad excuse for a teenager I've been acting like.

"Do you know how many people I wouldn't mind feeding to a giant monster?" Percy laughs. Thinking of several unnamed demigods, I smirk.

"I can think of a few people myself." As if he could read my mind, Percy quickly interjects.

"Good thing you're a nice little Annabeth and follow that rule…" he winks at me, "Now are we doing your makeup or what?"

* * *

Well that was the end of my weird fic. Hope you liked it?

xoxoQueenbee19?


	2. December Challege

**This is for the Monsters in the Closet December Challenge. **

**Prompts: Luke centric, pillow pets, handwritten notes, silver and bronze no more gold **

* * *

Dear Luke,

Happy Birthday.

Love ya (Sometimes)

Tess

Luke looked at the golden glittery card and the pillow pet in front of him. He was so confused. Why did his girlfriend leave him a pillow pet?

It was Luke Castellan's 21st birthday and all he got from his girlfriend was a pillow pet? Shaking his head Luke gave up, figuring it wasn't even worth the argument.

He picked up the plush Dalmatian in front of him looking at it. He laughed, it was sort of cute.

"Olaf. I will call you Olaf the Pillow Pet!"

He took Olaf with him and walked outside to the deck of the Princess Andromeda and stood in the son. It was 98 degrees outside and Luke forgot his suntan lotion.

"Hahaha I shall get my suntan lotion!" Luke declared, before walking back to his room and grabbing his lotion. He turned around, and realized he left Olaf.

"OLAF NOOOO! I'M COMING FOR YOU!"

Luke ran back to the deck of his ship, but Olaf was no where to be found. Luke was about to give up hope, when suddenly a giant Dalmatian was floating about his ship, and it had wings!

"Olaf?"

"Luke. I am your father er pillow pet!"

Luke grinned in excitement, running towards his pillow pet and jumping on his back. He grabbed Olaf's ears as they road around the United States.

Wind was blowing in Luke's hair as he laughed. "Hahahahaha Olaf!"

This was the best birthday ever!

"Wait what?" I sat up looking around at the face of my girlfriend waving her manicured nails in front of my face.

"Luke what the hell. I was totally about to give you your birthday gift and then you just pasted out."

Tess was frowning at me as I looked around. The sun was still out, it was still hot out. And I had no pillow pet. Weird.

I ran my fingers through my sand blond hair. "Oh um yeah sorry. I was just feeling a little hot. From the sun. Yeah."

Tess rolled her eyes at me, and looked unphased. But she didn't further question so I had nothing to worry about right?

"Happy birthday loser"

She said to me, handing me a silver card with writing written in a soft bronze.

Dear Luke,

Happy Birthday.

Love ya (Sometimes)

Tess

I read the note, looking at her weird as she looked at me weird. Is this déjà vu?

Tess handed me a black boz with a white bow on top. Oh crap. Not again. This can't be what I think it is.

I opened the lid.

Staring at me was a spotted Dalmatian pillow pet.

Aw crap not again.

* * *

Well that was the end of (Another) weird fic. Hope you liked it?

instead check out my other stories. Please.

xoxoQueenbee19?


End file.
